Une heure de plus
by sbcortone
Summary: Se situe juste après le 200ème épisode de la série (S9E14), et les retrouvailles de l'équipe et de Prentiss. Une petite scène supplémentaire entre Hotch et Emily...


_- Emily, combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous reste ?_ N'avait pu s'empêcher d'interroger Hotch alors que toute l'équipe trinquait au retour de JJ après les évènements dramatiques de la journée.

_- 6 heures_. Avait répondu l'agent d'Interpol à regret.

_- Si peu ?_

_- C'est déjà plus que ce qu'on a eu hier…_ Tenta-t-elle de sourire.

Chacun aurait voulu profiter au maximum de ces 6 heures durant lesquelles leurs équipes allaient être au complet Après ça, Emily Prentiss reprendrait un avion pour la Grande Bretagne et, à nouveau, ils auraient tous l'impression d'être amputés d'un membre, d'être incomplets. Le manque de la jeune femme - rendu plus vivace par sa courte réapparition dans leurs vies – allait se faire sentir plus douloureusement encore que les mois précédents.

_- Je te ramène à l'aéroport ?_ Demanda Hotch, alors que – bien plus tard - l'équipe quittait lentement le pub.

Les uns après les autres, les anciens coéquipiers d'Emily étaient venu lui faire leurs adieux. La journée avait été longue. Will et JJ étaient partis les premiers, non sans avoir remercié 20 fois Emily pour s'être précipité aux Etats Unis, à la seconde où ils avaient eu besoin d'elle. Prentiss était heureuse d'avoir pu être là, de pouvoir retourner à Londres en sachant que JJ allait rentrer auprès de son fils, saine et sauve, malgré les heures sombres qu'elle venait de traverser. Reid et Alex avait suivi. Epuisés. « Reid avait l'air d'aller mieux » Avait noté la jeune femme avec soulagement. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pu être présente lorsqu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir été égoïste, d'avoir quitté Washington en abandonnant les gens qui comptait sur elle, qui comptait pour elle… Mais, rester aurait été une erreur. Elle n'avait pas d'avenir ici, pas en dehors de ce cercle très fermé qu'était son équipe. Hors, elle voulait plus. Elle voulait une vie bien à elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie.

Malgré elle, en songeant à cette vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais à Washington, son regard s'était tourné vers Hotch.

« Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le même. Peut-être un peu plus sérieux, peut-être un peu plus tendu, peut-être un peu plus en retrait… Mais, dans le fond, le même ! »

_- Oui._ Lui sourit-elle doucement.

Elle voulait ces quelques instants de paix en compagnie de cet homme. Elle voulait entendre sa voix basse et posée dans le silence ronronnant d'une voiture. Elle voulait savoir : comment il allait ? Comment allait Jack ? Comment avait évolué sa vie pendant ces mois où elle avait été absente ? Elle voulait ces confidences qu'il ne faisait pas - ne ferait pas! - en présence des autres membres de l'équipe.

_- Je peux la raccompagner si vous le voulez Hotch ?_ Proposa Morgan.

_- Non, ça va ! aucun problème ! _Sourit son supperviseur.

Il prit doucement le coude d'Emily et la conduisit jusqu'au vestiaire du pub où la jeune femme récupéra son manteau.

_- Tu es sur ? _Insista Dereck.

_- Oui._

_- Ok._

_- Merci Dereck._ Sourit Prentiss.

Avec un sentiment étrange, Morgan vit Hotch et Prentiss quitter le pub côtes à côtes. « Ils avaient l'air… à leurs places. Réalisa-t-il avec surprise. L'un avec l'autre. « Poser ses valises ici, s'y construire des racines… » Les aveux de Prentiss - qui avaient précédé son départ 18 mois plus tôt – lui revinrent en mémoire et Morgan comprit. Et tout prit son sens. « Bien sûr ! » Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?! ».

Alors il les laissa partir avec un sourire triste. Il restait une heure avant le départ d'Emily, juste le temps pour elle d'aller à l'aéroport et d'attraper son jet. Il comprit que Hotch, tout comme son amie, avaient besoin de ce temps là… à eux…

_- Merci d'être venue._ Fit Hotch alors que le SUV filait sur le périphérique depuis déjà quelques instants de silence.

Emily lui sourit. « _N'importe quand !_ Aurait-elle put répondre. _Mais il le sait déjà_ ».

_- Est-ce ta vie Londonienne te convient ? _S'enquit-il finalement.

_- C'est différent. _Admit Emily._ Ça change, c'est… bien, oui._

_- Je suis content de l'entendre, content pour toi... _

_- Et toi ? Comment vont Jack… et Beth ?_

_- Ça va… Jack grandit plus vite que je ne le voudrais. _

Emily rit doucement.

_- Il aurait aimé te voir. _Reprit Hotch.

_- Navrée. _

_- Tu nous manques à tous tu sais ?_

_- Je sais, je suis désolée. Je… J'aimerais pouvoir rester…_

_- J'aimerais ça aussi…_

_- Navrée. _Répéta la jeune femme.

Hotch eut un sourire triste.

_- Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je… J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes ici. _

_- Je sais. _

Un instant de silence les enveloppa.

_- Tu me manques… _Souffla-t-il soudain_. _

Pendant une seconde, Prentiss resta abasourdie. Puis elle sourit doucement à Hotch.

_- Tu me manques aussi… _Répondit Emily, le cœur battant à tel point qu'elle aurait pu le croire sur le poing d'exploser.

Ils arrivaient devant l'aéroport.

_- Je t'accompagne à l'intérieur ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas la peine. _Sourit tristement la jeune femme_. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné._

_- Je t'en prie. _

Prentiss descendit du SUV.

_- Emily !_ La rappela Hotch.

_- Oui ?_

_- Elle aurait été bien, cette vie à Washington… toi… et moi…_

_- Je sais._ Lui sourit-elle.

_- Prends soins de toi._

_- Toi aussi. Et prends soins d'eux ok ?_

_- Toujours ! _Lui promit-il.

Elle sourit.

Prentiss ferma la portière et lui fit un petit signe de la main, tandis que Hotch lui adressait un dernier sourire.

« _Oui, elle aurait été bien cette vie à Washington à ses côtés… »_ Songea tristement Emily.

_« Pierre Lemaître a dit : Les choses les plus attendues arrivent souvent par surprise. _Songea Prentiss tandis qu'elle franchissait les portes de l'aéroport. _Alors… »._

Et, tandis que l'espoir gonflait sa poitrine, elle se surprit à sourire.


End file.
